Cuando Nace El Amor
by wendy kou
Summary: Vidas totalmente diferentes, mundo opuestos, una mirada y todo se olvida, traumas infantiles y luchar contra el dolor, se verán en esta historia, que aunque son personajes de Sailor Moon no tiene que ver con batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si internas.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

_Abrázame y no me digas nada solo abrázame me basta tu mirada para comprender que tu te irás, abrázame como si fuera ahora la primera vez, como si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer._

_Julio Iglesias_

Hay historias que inician en el día que se nace, cuando iniciamos a contar lo sucedido de lo ocurrido, en el momento que la nostalgia invaden los sentidos, los días no son iguales, la vida no es la misma después de un tiempo, el agua del rio no corre dos veces por el mismo lugar y si lo hiciese por el proceso que ha llevado su movimiento, esta no sería igual, es así como nacemos, lloramos, crecemos, nos perdemos, nos encontramos, nos reproducimos y posiblemente en un determinado de tiempo somos felices y cuando creemos que la felicidad esta plena, morimos, es un proceso natural, el amor todos lo encontramos, pero eso dependerá de que amor estamos hablando, encontramos muchos amigos durante la vida, perdemos a muchos seres queridos y ganamos enemigos sin pensarlo, pero aunque la vida no es fácil para nadie, amamos vivir, aunque a veces creamos que no es así, en realidad es un momento de debilidad el pensar que la vida no vale la pena, pero vivir es hermoso.

Es así como inicia la historia de Seiya, un joven de carácter noble, dedicado, comprometido, encantador, responsable, modesto y podríamos enumerar un sinfín de cualidades más, aunque casi siempre su personalidad de desconfiado y de solitario sale a relucir, pero eso no hace que deje ser una buena persona.

Apenas tenía diez años cuando su padre fue asesinado frente a él, en ese momento sintió que la vida se terminaba, que todo hasta ese tiempo no tenía sentido, que era impotente ante la muerte, que nadie debería morir de esa manera y menos un padre frente a un niño.

Toda su vida se sintió culpable, pero Seiya estaba destinado a ser una buena persona, a luchar contra sus sentimientos de culpabilidad e impotencia, en ocasiones no lograba controlarlos, pero el nuevo día siempre llegaba y las ganas de iniciar de nuevo también, darle la noticia su madre fue otro impacto de dolor que jamás olvidara, además que ellas apenas y soporto, porque se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, por eso a sus once años había logrado ocultar lo que sentía y lo hizo muy bien, nadie notaba que por dentro luchaba con sus miedos.

El tiempo pasó y termino sus estudios diversificados, llego a la universidad, ser veterinario era su pasión, pero con problemas del pasado y todo, también encontró el amor.

La tarde había caído, el sol le daba el paso a la luna de a poco, el viento soplaba aun cálidamente en el litoral de aquella playa, caminando bajo aquel cielo anaranjado, que esperaba por ser adornado por las hermosas estrellas, las risas, la plática de momentos vividos.

Por momentos Seiya, el chico estudiante de primer semestre de veterinaria, sentía que su amor, la persona que hacía que cada día fuera diferente, le quería decir algo importante, el había querido hace varios días entregarle su vida, cuando hablo con Kokoro, el amigo de su padre, el que había cuidado de él durante su infancia, le contó que a su edad sus padres, Takeshi y Natzuki, ya se habían casado y hasta padres era, eso al final le animo a dedicarse a ella por siempre.

Michiru, su novia, desde hacía tres años se había comportado de una manera extraña, pero aunque él había tratado una y mil formas de que ella confiara en él, no había tenido éxito, así que no pregunto más.

Había pasado muchas cosas juntas, desde que se conocían su relación no era estable, ella tenía novio y lo dejo cuando conoció a Seiya, pues era un chico risueño y atractivo, y durante muchas semanas pasaron coqueteando, luego se hicieron novios, un noviazgo que no duro más de un mes, ambos coquetos jugaban con sus sentimientos, ella acompañada siempre de chicos y él, a él jamás le falta la compañía de cualquier chica, después de semanas separados volvieron a su relación, se escribieron mucho y llegaron al termino de olvidar el pasado, pero a ella le gustaba jugar con los chicos y eso enfurecía a Seiya, mas cuando los demás hablaban a sus espaldas, pero Seiya aplicaba el ojos por ojo y diente por diente, pues el también jugaba con las demás chicas, Michiru se molestaba y si lo veía con alguien más llegaba el punto en que se acercaba y golpeaba a la chica, terminando en gritos y celos en su relación.

Sus amigos les aconsejaban que su relación no les llevaría a nada, pero Seiya y Michiru sabían cómo resolver sus problemas, después de dos años de estire y encoje en la relación, su mayor pelea fue encontrar a Seiya Kou besándose con Rini Chiba, Michiru se encargo de dejarle claro que ese hombre era solo de ella, lo cual casi amerita su expulsión de la institución, pero con amenazas lograron llegar al final del año y entrar a la universidad.

Así pasaron mucho tiempo, ellos le llamaron amor, algunos otros le llamaban diversión y algunos más… locura, llego el tiempo de entrar a la universidad, es allí donde las cosas cambiaron, su relación se había vuelto más estable, y aunque las tentaciones no faltaban, Seiya y Michiru estaban más que felices, y aunque el hermano de Rini, Darién Chiba también llego a desequilibrar la relación, el amor, como le llamaba Seiya y Michiru, triunfaba sobre todo, llevaban ya casi medio año sin pelear, hasta el día en que todo empeoraría.

Ella se sentó de cara al mar, tomo entre sus manos las piernas y vio el horizonte, el presintió que en la mirada de ella había mucho más de lo que decía, tomo asiento a su lado y poso su mano sobre la de ella. El silencio era perturbador, así que decidió romperlo, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido, ella hablo primero.

-parto dentro de unas horas –dijo y siguió con su mirada fija. El no dijo nada, en realidad su cerebro aun procesaba la información, trataba de entender el código con el que ella se había comunicado –terminare mis estudios en el extranjero, volveré en cuanto termine –agrego y se puso de pie, no había nada más que decir, Seiya creyó que como siempre ella hacia sus berrinches de princesa. Pero esta vez había visto algo en la mirada de Michiru que no conocía y era la determinación de tomar decisiones.

-¿y lo nuestro?, ¿por qué esperaste a decírmelo hasta ahora?, no me das tiempo de nada –dijo el aun sentado en la arena, con cierta molestia, creyó que todo iba mejorando, pero se daba cuenta que nada había cambiado después de tanto tiempo, con la impotencia del momento y sin saber que decir, lo primero que hizo fue formular preguntas.

-no hay nada que hacer, antes o después me iba a ir, nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, además quería que estuvieras tranquilo, no quise preocuparte –respondió ella sin voltearlo a ver, no había nada que discutir y Michiru quería dejarlo claro, no quería discutir.

-no entiendo –dijo este poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella –te amo, te has convertido en todo para mi, eres con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, porque me dejas así, para terminar tus estudias falta tanto, ¿qué haré aquí sin ti? –dijo este tomándole de la mano.

-lo haré más fácil, Seiya, eres libre, puedes seguir sin mí y si cuando regrese aun me esperas, estaremos juntos por siempre –dijo está girando para verle. Pero su mirada no mentía, ella no pensaba volver.

-viajare contigo, dejo mis estudios no hay nada que me até aquí –dijo y se aferro a la cintura de la chica. Seiya sabía que ella no volvería, la conocía, se conocía también, no permitiría que ella se fuera y lo dejara así. Además había mentido, había una pequeña personita a la cual no podía dejar, ni pensarlo, el esa personita no tenía nada más que a él, pero había dicho todo aquello impulsivamente.

-no, estás loco, aquí están tus estudios, tu trabajo de medio día que paga bien, la casa que te dejaron tus padre… tu hermano, aquí tienes más de lo que crees –dijo esta y paso su mano en el rostro del chico. Quería suavizar la despedida, ella sabía que Seiya la olvidaría a más tardar en una noche.

-no hay nada que quiera si tú no estás aquí –dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo con fuerza, esos momentos de debilidad cuando queremos algo y nuestro corazón nos hace decir cosas que en realidad no podemos cumplir, como el "no lo volveré a ser, "lo juro" y tantas palabras que nos comprometen.

-lo siento amor, he tomado una decisión y tú no estás incluido, siento ser tan dura, pero no hay otra manera de decirlo –la chica se soltó del agarre del chico y camino con dirección a su largo viaje. ¿Dura?, no había sido dura, había sido un témpano de hielo.

-¡bien! –exclamo molesto y la dejo ir, entonces empezaba a relucir su personalidad de fastidio, había dicho cosas que ni sentía o de las cuales se arrepentiría después y aun así ella decidió irse, más que su corazón, fue su orgullo herido.

Se quedo allí, parado, viendo como la silueta de la mujer que creía amar se desvanecía con la salida de la hermosa luna, ahora todo parecía oscuridad, todo parecía doler y a ella no le había importado nada, dejarlo allí, bajo la noche oscura, el frió del litoral, él saco de su bolsillo una caja negra de terciopelo, la abrió lentamente, allí, dentro de la cajita, había una argolla, un pequeño anillo de compromiso, con un ligero diamante blanco, sus manos temblaban su cerebro no terminaba de procesar el suceso, apretó sus dientes y lanzo la caja con fuerza, hacia el mar.

-ahhhh! –fue un grito desgarrador lo único que se escucho, su cabellos negro como la noche se meció con el viento fuerte que azotaba las olas del mar.

Por su mente pasaron recuerdos de momento felices, o al menos que lo hacían sentir bien. Volvió en sí, corrió mar adentro a recuperar la cajita negra de terciopelo con el anillo, chapoteo el agua en su desesperación de buscar lo que había intentado perder, se mojaron sus ropas, logro sacar el anillo, había tenido suerte que la cajita no se hundiera con el movimiento de las olas.

La mansión Kaioh estaba iluminada, lo que se utilizaría para el viaje estaba listo en pequeñas maletas, no volvería por un buen tiempo, las cosas de la casa estaba siendo resguardada por mantas blancas por la servidumbre, la familia estaba lista para salir, caminado hacia el auto, el cual estaba delante de los arbustos que colindaban con la acera.

Había llegado la hora de partir, la familia se subió al auto, se encendieron motores y tomaron la calle que los llevaría lejos de aquella pequeña ciudad.

Seiya condujo en busca de su amigo, quizá el sabía algo, entro al bar "La Chicha", Yaten trabajaba hasta las doce de la media noche los días viernes y hoy era viernes.

Yaten el amigo de facultad de Seiya lo vio entrar, se dio cuenta que Seiya su amigo no se veía muy bien, su porte de "don Juan" parecía de don Quijote de la Mancha, ahora parecía más un vagabundo de amor o algo parecido, Seiya llego hasta la barra, tomo asiento y espero que Yaten terminara de atender a dos chicas que estaban sentados tres bancos después.

Yaten se acerco, sabía que algo no estaba bien –rayos amigo, ¿qué te ha pasado? –pegunto al ver la cara de malestar de Seiya.

Yaten era un chico con poco sentido del humor, algo contradictorio pues su novia era la chica más feliz del planeta, la infancia de Yaten no fue la más acomodada, pero creció con ocho hermanos, de problemas nunca se salvaba y aprendió a defenderse, siendo él el séptimo seguro había que afrontar mucho, pero mediante fue creciendo se fue haciendo a persona muy competente, siempre demostró determinación, dedicación y anhelos a diferencia de sus hermanos que preferían solo crecer y luego decidir qué hacer.

Cuando la universidad saco las becas para estudiar en otro país, el se enlisto, quería conocer el mundo, sus posibilidades de tener dinero estaban lejos, así que busco una y mil formas para poder alcanzar sus sueños, no quería hacer como sus hermanos mayores, se había ido de indocumentados a otro país que prometía mucho, pero no eran libres, y con el tiempo logro el cupo para irse a estudiar a otro país, sus padres le felicitaron y aunque dolió su partida, era el sueño de Yaten.

Yaten y Seiya se habían conocido cuando Yaten llego de traslado desde su país natal, ese día había tenido problemas para familiarizarse hasta con el idioma y habían chicos que se burlaban de él, Seiya fue el único que se acerco a Yaten y le ofreció algo de comer, pues el chico apenas y podía entender el significado de "pan". Desde ese día se habían hecho amigos.

-dame un whisky doble –respondió Seiya. Su amigo lo sirvió de inmediato, Seiya le relato lo sucedido y como se sentía, había pasado toda su vida de adolescente con la fama de don Juan, había tenido más novias en un año, que los días que el año tiene, pero eso había terminado precisamente hacia ya casi medio año, cuando se había dado cuenta que Michiru era importante para él, en un principio el jamás quiso formalizar nada, pero después de escuchar consejos de sus amigos y especialmente de Yaten y Kokoro, decidió dejar entrar el amor, ahora se daba cuenta porque jamás lo hacía, el amor en su vida solo le había traído dolor, amo a su padre y murió, amo a su madre quien murió cuando el cumplió 17 años, y ahora no tenía nada, ni el amor de la mujer a quien pensaba entregarle todo lo que él era.

-lo siento mucho amigo, pero la vida sigue con o sin ella, no puedes aferrarte –aconsejaba Yaten después de que Seiya se tomara más de la mitad de la botella de whisky.

-es tan fácil decirlo Yaten, pero me duele dejarla ir, no sé qué sucede conmigo, sabes que, mejor sírveme otro –dijo Seiya estirando su mano con el vaso para que Yaten lo volviera a llenar. Ahora sabía que había sido mala idea pensar en formalizar algo que ni él sabía lo que era.

Al finalizar la noche, Yaten era el conductor asignado, el licor había dejado a Seiya en pause sobre la barra, el corazón adolorido por un momento se sintió en paz, aunque el día de mañana seria mas fuerte el dolor de cabeza que el dolor de corazón. Yaten pasó por su novia al súper 24 donde trabajaba esta.

Mina era una chica muy esporádica, era una buena amiga para Seiya y amaba mucho a su novio Yaten, era la menor de cuatro hermanos, no venía de una cuna de oro, pero tenía lo necesario para salir adelante, aunque el estudio nunca fue su fuerte, sus sueños eran cortos, pero eso cambio el día qué conoció a Yaten, Mina había salido de su casa, se alejo en cuanto pudo, jamás lo dijo pero su niñez había sido perturbada por un perturbador, un primo diez años mayor que ella, y aunque en muchas ocasiones lo quiso decir, se dio cuenta que era mejor callar, especialmente cuando su padre falleció en un trágico accidente, apenas con ocho años ya había perdido a un ser querido, su madre lucho siempre por sacarla adelante y así fue, ahora estaba ya en la universidad y trabajaba medio tiempo, tres veces a la semana para sostener sus estudios y el lugar donde vivía.

La relación de Mina y Yaten era todo un caso, jamás estaban de acuerdo, pero siempre sabían cómo olvidar los malos ratos, Mina había entrado a estudiar un mes después de los chicos, desde que Yaten le vio se enamoro de ella y esta de él, Seiya la respeto mucho, salían los cuatro juntos, Seiya y Michiru y Yaten y Mina, Mina era la chica divertida del grupo, con sus bailes, sus risas, sus malos chistes y sus refranes arrevesados.

Ella había recibido una llamada de Yaten, pasaría por ella en el auto de Seiya, en vez de el autobús de la universidad, pero jamás menciono que Seiya iría tirado en el asiento de atrás, al verlo así le causo mucha gracia.

-creí que no le vendías licor a los vagabundos –dijo al ver la ropa de Seiya, se había metido al agua para salvar el anillo, se había arrugado un poco y tenía la mitad de la playera fuera de pantalón.

-sube amor, Seiya es un caso el día de hoy, vamos te cuento –dijo este, Mina le dio un beso en los labios por la ventanilla, luego rodio el auto y subió, en el camino Yaten le relato lo sucedido con Seiya, había sido una sorpresa que Seiya, el famoso "don Juan" se había alejado de muchas amistades por aquella chica rica, y al parecer eso a ella no le había importado.

-qué pena por él, se veía tan feliz, pero para Seiya será cuestión de chicas, digo de tiempo para recuperarse –bromeo Mina.

La vida no viene con un instructivo de cómo vivirla, nacemos llorando y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo haciéndolo, en ocasiones tratamos de sonreír ante las adversidad en otras aprendes a fingir muy bien.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

_Su caminar tan seguro, sus ojos claros como ninguno y una sonrisa a flor de piel, el alma llena de orgullo con un carácter siempre tan suyo y una manera de querer._

_Julio Iglesias_

El día había traído consigo un hermoso sol, nubes tan grandes y blancas como la espuma del mar, Serena con 18 años recién cumplidos iniciaría la universidad, estaba muy nerviosa, la noche anterior no había dormido nada, hoy se mudaría a la facultad de Medicina Veterinaria y Zootecnia, siempre había querido ayudar al mundo, desde pequeña luchaba por salvar a los animales, por ayudar a los necesitados, y ahora cumpliría su sueño.

-¡Serena, el bus llego! –grito su madre desde el primer nivel.

-¡voy mamá! –respondió con un grito a todo pulmón Serena, el bus había llegado por ella, se iría a una nueva aventura, siempre había sido muy tranquila durante toda su adolescencia y sería la primera vez que saldría sin su padres de casa por más de una noche, los padres confiaban en ella, jamás dio ningún problema, ella estaba dispuesta a lograr sus metas y darles honores. Su pasatiempo favorito era leer novelas románticas, había leído casi todas las existentes a sus dieciochoavos.

En un cuarto oscuro, dormía un ser que apenas y respiraba, mediante iba creciendo la vida jamás le advirtió que los sueños tardarían mas en cumplirse, su respiración lenta hacia ver la paz que despierto no encontraba, de momento un enorme grito de su amigo lo hizo saltar de su cómoda y acogedora cama.

-¡Seiya! –grito Yaten, había pasado ya un mes, de que su vida de nuevo cambio y aunque distracciones tenia de sobra, Seiya había tomado la costumbre de dormirse tarde escribiendo.

-¡Yaten! –Grito sentándose de golpe en la cama – ¿qué diablos te pasa? –grito tomándose la cabeza, le dolía mucho, era lunes y el amanecía alcoholizado una vez más.

-lo siento Seiya, es hora de entrar a clases, y el decano no te dejara pasar más faltas, además, ahora que estás viviendo en la facultad llegas más tarde y recuerda que hoy te acompañare a ver a tu hermano, eso te debería hacer feliz –dijo Yaten mientras abría la cortina.

-eso me hace feliz –dijo Seiya mientras se rascaba la cabeza, y aunque había pronunciado esas palabras, su rostro no reflejaba, la felicidad que decía.

-¡me alegra que el que te acompañe, te haga feliz! –exclamo Yaten abriendo la ventana, para ventilar.

-¡me refería a ver a mi hermano! –exclamo Seiya poniéndose de pie, con Yaten jamás se podía.

-toma –dijo Yaten dándole una bebida para curar un poco el malestar de Seiya, Yaten conocía esa bebida, ya que su padre, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ebrio y su madre le preparaba bebidas para que pudiera ir a trabajar.

-gracias –dijo Seiya, el olor de la bebida era fuerte, pero ere necesario beberla para la resaca, luego se metió a la ducha, mientras Yaten le esperaba dio una inspección al cuarto de Seiya, el bote de basura estaba lleno de papeles hechos bola.

-vi a Darién, estaba buscándote, preguntaba si te unirías de nuevo a la selección de natación –entrecerró los ojos esperando una respuesta positiva de Seiya.

-no, se lo he dicho, esos días ya pasaron –Seiya había terminado de ducharse, camino hacia su ropa y después de secarse se vistió, un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca. Yaten no comento nada mas, conocía a su amigo y sabía que no había forma de cambiarle el pensamiento, así que cuando Seiya termino de arreglarse se fueron a las clases correspondientes.

Al llegar a la clase, el profesor Diamante ya había iniciado su clases, los chicos pasaron sin hacer ruido, pero estaban en la fase de las preguntas, así que el profesor le pregunto a Seiya al verlo sentarse lentamente.

-entonces señor Kou, cuál sería la vacuna para esa enfermedad –¡aja!, Seiya a penas y sabía que seguía vivo, además no sabía de qué enfermedad hablaba el loco de su profesor.

-me parece que la adecuada para esa enfermedad, debe ser la que mejor precedentes tenga –respondió Seiya, Yaten metió su rostro en su libro, los compañeros de Seiya sonrieron ante su broma. El profesor lo vio reprobatoriamente y siguió con las preguntas, era en vano hablar con Seiya, el profesor siempre le tacho como el mejor de los estudiantes y le retaba constantemente, pero últimamente estaba feliz porque Seiya apenas era la sombra de lo que fue.

La bienvenida de los recién ingresados a la universidad se estaba llevando a cabo por la facultad de humanidades, aunque en realidad, Serena siempre había imagino que en la universidad llegaban a estudiar personas muy serias e intelectuales, pero aquello le había espantado un poco, había mucho licor, chicas besándose con chicos, y parecía que los nuevos eran los juguetes de esa gente, pasaba todo lentamente, quizá se había equivocado y se había bajado en el manicomio o algo parecido, por eso regreso a la entrada y volvió leer el longo "universidad de san Carlos de Guatemala", no, no se había equivocado.

Las clases de primera hora habían terminado, Seiya salió del salón, Yaten y Mina salieron tomados de la mano tras de él, Rei les dio alcance.

- hola chicos –saludo, Seiya no le noto.

-hola Rei –respondieron Yaten y Mina.

Al salir el patio de la facultad de ingeniería parecía un zoológico, había baile, gritos de los nuevos y licor por todos lados, Mina y Yaten vieron a muchos de los nuevos temblar a ver aquel circo, Seiya sonrió sarcástico ante aquel espectáculo, Rei tomo a Seiya del brazo, en un pasado habían sido mucho más que amigos, Rei sintió morir cuando Seiya se enamoro de Michiru ya aunque a veces jugaron a los infieles, Seiya después de confesar su amor por aquella mujer se había alejado de ella, ahora ella era la pareja de Darién el amigo de Seiya.

-entonces, vamos a festejar la bienvenida –le pregunto viéndole sonriente.

-yo si iré –dijo y camino soltándose del agarre de Rei, esta no espero mucho para salir tras de él, pues también le gustaba la fiesta. Mina y Yaten eran más comunitarios, pues les gustaba ayudar a los demás y siempre estar velando por ayudar, había una chica caminando en su dirección, topo con ellos sin darse cuenta, tomaba sus libros como si alguien se los fuera a arrebatar.

-¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Yaten sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-no –dijo está viendo aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Yaten noto aquella encantadora mirada color cielo, además de notar el temor en esos hermosos ojos.

-vamos –dijo, Mina, tomando a, Serena, de la mano y llevándola lejos de allí, pasando al frente de un grupo de chicos que apoyaban a gritos, rugidos y bufidos a un chico beber todas las cervezas que pudiera. Serena le vio espantada, el chico parecía una maquina de tragar, ¿cómo podía tomar así de rápido y seguir de pie?, recordó cuando había probado la champaña para el casamiento de su prima, tan solo el olor la había llevado al suelo, Mina y Yaten vieron el espectáculo de Seiya.

-yo iré por él –dijo Yaten a entender la mirada de Mina, habían prometido alejarlo del licor, que había sido su refugio en estos meses.

-¿cómo te llamas? –pregunto Mina muy amable.

-Serena Tsukino –respondió la chica, era hermosa, pero muy sencilla, el tipo de pueblerinas que no soportaban la vida de la universidad.

-¿te has arrepentido de venir? –pregunto Mina.

-me da un poco de miedo, pero mi meta es estudiar –respondió certera.

-ya sabes, como dicen, no es lo mismo decir que hacer –dijo Mina subiendo los hombros.

-¿cómo te llamas tu? –pregunto Serena

-Mina Aino –respondió esta alegremente, al parecer le gustaba su nombre pues casi lo grita con orgullo.

En ese momento de platica llego Yaten con Seiya, le había costado un mundo convencerle que fueran a desayunar primero, recién había amanecido, habían tomado la clase de siete a ocho y era lunes.

Seiya llego mal encarado, Yaten arruinaba su diversión.

-mira Yaten, ella es Serena Tsukino, Serena él es mi novio Yaten –presento Mina.

-es un placer –dijo Serena dándole la mano a Yaten.

-el placer es mío, Serena, el es mi amigo Seiya –presento Yaten a Seiya, a Serena le pareció un hombre muy guapo, con unos rasgos poco comunes.

-mucho gusto Seiya –dijo Serena amable, viendo a los ojos aquel chico. Seiya también vio aquellos ojos inocentes, su pureza de distinguía de todas las demás, esa mirada que le recordaba la inocencia de un pasado frustrado, Seiya asintió y camino hacia las gradas, los chicos se impresionaron al ver su gesto, Seiya era de todo, pero jamás descortés y menos con una chica que apenas y conocía. Serena se quedo helada ante la reacción de ese chico.

-perdónalo, no está muy bien de la cabeza –susurro Mina, haciendo sonreír a serena.

-no te preocupes, seguramente lo espante –dijo Serena sonriendo

-no, es que Seiya es especial –aseguro Yaten y guiño el ojo. Yaten tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que encantaban, pero esos ojos eran únicamente para Mina.

-pero vamos, ¿en qué edificio estas? –pregunto Mina, le ayudarían a llegar sana y salva a su dormitorio.

-aquí dice N4, no sé que signifique –respondió.

-¿en serio?..., que bien, en ese edificio estoy yo –dijo Mina tomando la mano de Serena.

El día había logrado transcurrir, el decano había hecho que la fiesta terminara, la bienvenida de los nuevos no era sino hasta el viernes, el día soleado se había convertido en lluvioso, caía la lluvia en pequeñas gotas constante, Serena ya se había instalado en el dormitorio, pero quería conocer la universidad, se puso unos jean ajustados y una pequeña blusa rosa, una sandalias del mismo color esa era su ropa más cómoda, visito las canchas de fútbol, ella era mala para el fútbol, habían canchas de básquetbol, también era mala para el básquetbol, el lugar era grande, lástima que jamás había sido buena para los deportes, la lluvia había encerrado a casi todos los estudiantes en sus dormitorios, pero a ella la lluvia la había hecho escabullirse por los alrededores, corrió del salón de las canchas hasta el salón donde no sabía que había una piscina.

Seiya puso en marcha el motor de su auto, yaten subió apresurado, mina no podía acompañarlos esta tarde pues lunes, miércoles y viernes trabajaba por las tardes, llegaron hasta una cómoda casa a las afueras de la ciudad, allí estaba instalado una casa hogar, su hermano se encontraba en ese sitio, cuando el chico le vio llegar corrió hacia él.

-¡hermanito, hermanito, viniste! –grito con alegría, Seiya se puso de rodillas y recibió el abrazo, para que Seiya demostrara amor era demasiado difícil, pero su hermano era lo único que quedaba, cuando terminara sus estudios, iría por él para vivir juntos, ya podría conseguir un trabajo para asegurar el futuro de su única familia, ahora estaba mejor en ese lugar pues lo alimentaba, estudiaba y tenia donde dormir.

-¿cómo has estado? –pregunto a secas, su sonrisa era muy dolorosa, su madre siempre le había dicho que gothen se parecía mucho a su padre, y lo poco que recordaba de él le decía que era verdad.

-Ricardo me dijo que no vendrías, que nadie me quería y que tú te olvidarías de mi cumpleaños –dijo gothen alejándose de su hermano. Seiya se sintió culpable, casi por un segundo, hace unos meses lo había olvidado, su primera reacción fue dejarlo todo y luego se dio cuenta que gothen era todo.

-dile a ese tal Ricardo que es un tonto, tu hermano y yo no olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños número siente, toma aquí está tu regalo y un pastel, vamos, sentémoslos en aquel tronco –Yaten sabía lo que todo esto afectaba a su amigo, aunque lo que Seiya hablaba era por fragmentos, Yaten podía imaginar ese pasado tan doloroso.

-wow, hermano me trajiste un regalo y pastel, ahora si se morirá de envidia, Ricardo –argumento gothen sonriendo, Seiya volteo a ver a Yaten, su amigo podía sorprenderlo a veces, en realidad Seiya, había ido, pero no imagino que debía llevar un regalo y un pastel, mas sin embargo su hermano lo esperaba, le asintió a Yaten como quien da las gracias, Yaten sabía que no recibiría un "gracias" departe de Seiya, pero que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo sintiera.

Serena se empapo de la lluvia, pero logro llegar, era un lugar amplio, abrió la puerta que conectaba con la piscina, el agua se movía pero no emitía sonido, ella se acerco de apoco, el agua estaba cristalina, se imagino que si ella pudiera nadar, en aquel momento se hubiera lanzado, se acerco mas, lentamente, cuando de momento de la nada salió la cabeza de un hombre, se tomo de la orilla y respiro agitado, ella regreso apresurada, desde la esquina lo observo, era el tipo que le había hecho mala cara, aunque estaba guapo, quizá si fuera más amable ella hubiera creído que era un ángel, su pelo caía húmedo sobre su rostro. Ella sacudió su cabeza y salió del lugar.

Cuando la lluvia inicio a caer, Seiya había decidido ir a nadar, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque había dejado las competencias, eso ya no era para él, mientras nadaba había sentido que alguien le acompañaba, pero al final vio a su alrededor y sintió lo mismo de siempre, estaba solo, como lo había estado toda su vida. Pensó en su hermanito, apenas tenía siete años y estaba pasándola mal en ese lugar.

La noche había llegado, serena se encontraba en su habitación, dormía plácidamente, había encontrado a dos amigos muy buenos. Seiya se recostó en su cama, viendo hacia la nada y de momento en su mente el cruce de aquella mirada inocente, se había portado como un patán, pero es que esa mirada le había impactado, le recordó a ella… y el recuerdo era doloroso, la amaba, pero los últimos años junto a ella no fueron fáciles, aunque lucho por mucho para olvidar, siempre que la veía y veía esa mirada melancólica en los ojos de tan hermosa mujer, se sentía culpable de haber provocado tal dolor… sacudió su cabeza, ahora no, otro pensamiento ya no…

La puerta de su habitación sonó, giro sobre su silla de escritorio y vio que la perilla giraba, frunció el ceño, paso el portal de la puerta una silueta delicada, con cabellos largos y una sonría sensual, Seiya se sonrió, camino hacia el sin decir nada y lo beso, Rini siempre había estado enamorada de Seiya, no importaba como o donde ella le demostraba a el que no sería igual a esa mujer que lo hizo sufrir, ella le entregaría todo e incluso le hacía ver que con el amor de ella era suficiente para la relación, pero no todo sale como se piensa, no todo regresa por el mismo camino, así que en ocasiones perdemos.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario rogue85 aquí te traigo el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste, por favor, cualquier duda, estoy aquí para responderla ok, pero no se valen adelantos jajaja


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

_Si ya no puede ir peor, haz un último esfuerzo, espera que sople el viento a favor, si sólo puede ir mejor, y está cerca el momento, espera que sople el viento a favor._

_Enrique Bunbury_

El día llegaba nuevamente, Serena estaba lista para entrar a su primera clase, esperaba que este día fuera mejor que ayer y que hubieran muchas cosas buenas en ese zoológico de gente, caminaba a prisa a su primer clase, giro la esquina a toda prisa pues quería llegar antes que los demás para que no la vieran entrar, era mejor verlos entrar ella, y metida en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando… Sintió un golpe fuerte en su rostro, sus libros se desplomaron al suelo, junto con un papel que no era de ella.

-lo siento –dijo cuando se dio cuenta que había topado con alguien.

-¿qué te sucede, porque cruzar de esa manera? –le recrimino el chico.

-yo… -dijo esta y vio al chico –disculpe –volvió a decir al ver de quien se trataba.

-no… -Seiya se giro para ver hacia donde había caído su sobre, se había levantado temprano para ir a dejar el sobre al buzón, dejando a Rini aun recostada en su cama, el sobre ahora se encontraba a siete pasos de donde había tenido el accidente. Serena esperaba que completara ese "no" pero al ver que no hacía más que buscar con su mirada el papel blanco, hablo.

-¿no que, no me disculpa? –pregunto seria, podía parecer una pueblerina, pero sabia como defenderse.

-no… no me hagas caso –dijo este se agacho para tomar su sobre que por fin había localizado y camino hacia el buzos, dejando a Serena allí, desconcertada, luego siguió su camino y desapareció, Serena vio el reloj, ya habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora, así que tomo sus libros del suelo y corrió a el salón.

-mi nombre es Diamante Black, seré su profesor de Biología –dijo el profesor presentándose, era un profesor de unos 40 años, pero la edad no había hecho desaparecer su belleza, era apuesto, las chicas universitarias gustaban de él.

El profesor Black inicio a dar su clase, todo parecía fácil, pero las formulas se le hacían difícil a Serena, la compañera de la par se dio cuenta que Serena trataba de entender pero le parecía imposible

-hola, me llamo Amy Mizuno, puedo ayudarte con eso –dijo la chica al ver que Serena se comía el lápiz.

-hola, soy Serena Tsukino, gracias, Amy –respondió.

Amy había sido criada bajo normas y leyes en su casa, de sus seis hermanos ella había sido la única que quería salir a conocer y seguir estudiando el mundo, aunque le advirtieron que el mundo era peligros, que las cosas no eran como a veces se imaginaba, además que ella debía casarse y ser una buena esposa, pero eso no lo quería ella, ella quería ser una mujer independiente, no como sus hermanas quienes hacían todo lo que sus esposo le pedían, aunque no creyera que estaba del todo mal, pero aun así no compartía la idea de quedarse en un lugar, de haber crecido para quedarse en el mismo sitio y dejar que la muerte llegue, eso no era para ella, y después de muchas revelaciones lo consiguió, fue becada por su instituto y empaco lo que pudo y salió de ese lugar que le presionaba el alma.

Así había transcurrido el periodo de biología, conociendo nuevas amigas y aprendiendo lo que parecía imposible, al menos este día había conocido a una chica muy amable, que después de clases llegaron a la cafetería, allí también se encontró a Mina y Yaten, ellos habían sido muy amables y lo seguían siendo, a pesar de ser mayor que ella, ella apenas y era una neófita, y ellos estaban iniciando el segundo años de veterinaria.

Estaban sentados almorzando, conociéndose uno con el otro, a Serena y a Amy les daba gusto tener amigos mayores que ellas, pues sabían mucho, en ese momento entro Seiya a la cafetería, con su mirada dura, a Serena le dio vuelta el corazón, que tenía ese chico, bueno nadie lo iba a negar, era guapísimo y tenía una mirada que derretiría los polos.

-entonces Serena, ya dime en serio, ¿no has tenido novio? –pregunto Mina sorprendida ante lo que Serena confesaba.

-es verdad, ¿eso es malo? –pregunto apenada ante la sonrisa de Yaten.

-no, eso creo –dijo Yaten colocando las manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-entonces me salvo, ¿un beso y una carta cuentan como novios? –pegunto Amy sonriendo.

-si –dijo Mina con cara de "que les pasa a estas chicas".

Una chica pelirosa se paro y camino al encuentro de Seiya, se prendió de su brazo y este la volteo a ver.

-el viernes será la bienvenida de los nuevos, ven conmigo al baile –invito Rini, anoche a penas habían podido hablar, además Seiya había estado muy callado y en la mañana el había desaparecido, dejándola allí en la cama sola y sin más que su olor.

-¿habrá sexo? –pregunto este sonriendo. Por un momento, Rini, sitio pena, pero no tenía nada que perder, no sería la primera vez que el hablara de esa manera, además al parecer había amanecido de malas.

-¿lo dudas? –dijo, y sonrió guiñando el ojo.

Serena desde lejos veía la escena, se preguntaban de que hablaban, seguramente esa mujer era la novia de Seiya, además se vía que él era muy popular, y ella jamás había sido experta en nada, esa chica que hablaba con él o Mina, ellas podían tener a un chico como él, pero ella, ella debía empezar a fijarse más en sus estudios o saldría lastimada.

-no se espanten ante Seiya, es un poco amargado, pero no es siempre así –las palabras de advertencia de Mina quien se había dado cuenta que Serena miraba en dirección de Seiya, sacaron a Serena de su hipnosis

-¿qué le sucede, el primer día escuche mucho sobre él? –dijo Amy, viéndole, también creía que era súper guapo. Las chicas que estaban sentados junto a ella hablaban de él, ella lo vio como bebía el licor y recordó a Yaten, el había ido a traerle.

-no todo lo que dicen en verdad –confirmo Yaten serio, si algo le molestaba era que hablaran de las personas, y aunque él no era el comunicativo sino su novia, él fue el que hablo.

-yo no escuche nada –dijo Serena, solo recordó su cara de melancolía mientras salía de la piscina, tenia tristeza dibujada.

-¿de qué hablan? –pregunto Seiya corriendo la silla para tomar asiento.

-de nada –dijo Yaten dándole la mano a su amigo

Serena se mojo los labios y bajo la mirada, Amy parpadeo a ver a ese chico tan guapo de cerca. Seiya se sentó al medio de Mina y Yaten, como todo un típico "don Juan".

-¿desde cuándo son niñeros? –pregunto viendo a las dos chicas, Mina lo volteo a ver reprobatoriamente y Yaten negó con la cabeza, su amigo a veces podía ser un patán, Serena y Amy solo bajaron la mirada.

-¡cállate Seiya! –Grito Mina y Seiya entrecerró los ojos –son nuestras amigas, Serena y Amy –dijo Mina señalando a cada una.

-sí, sí, si –dijo Seiya viendo a ambas chicas, como podía olvidar esos ojos tan dulces de la rubia.

-creo que tenemos que irnos, verdad Serena –dijo Amy codeando a Serena. Amy sabía cuando no debía estar en el lugar.

-ah, sí, jajaja es verdad, es hora de irnos –dijo esta despistada, aunque ese chico la intimidaba, en verdad no quería irse.

-¿es urgente que se vayan? –pregunto Seiya colocando ambos codos en la mesa y con sus manos en su rostro. Las chicas se sonrojaron, se veía tierno.

-algo así, tenemos que disecar un perro –dijo Serena y todos parpadearon –escuche… ese chiste ayer –dijo sonrojada.

Seiya soltó una carcajada ante lo que escucho, Mina y Yaten se sorprendieron, hacia días que Seiya no reía y menos de esa manera, y el chiste de Serena lo había hecho reír, además era el mimos chiste que Yaten había dicho hace algunas semanas.

Todas las personas de las mesas los voltearon a ver, pues Seiya rió tan escandalosamente que se escucho por todo el salón, incluso Rini, quien le sorprendió escucharlo reír así. Esa sonrisa escandalosa que jamás habían escuchado de él, ¿que la había provocada?

-¿cómo dijiste? –pregunto sonriente. Serena se quedo callada y sonrojada, viendo a las personas de su alrededor, se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar, Seiya se incorporo y poso sus manos en la mesa – ¿qué le sucede a esa chica? –pregunto viendo a Yaten, Mina se subió de hombros y Amy se puso de pie.

-iré a ver que todo esté bien –dijo con una vos pausada, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta Seiya hablo.

-no –dijo y los tres voltearos a verle –iré a ver, creo que fui yo quien la hizo sentir mal –dijo y salió tras de Serena.

Serena había salido de la cafetería a toda prisa, había un puente en la universidad, debajo pasaba un riachuelo, muy menudo, pero guardaba cierta belleza, ella lo veía correr, llevar en el, pequeños pecezuelos, las pocas hojas que caían de los árboles con el fuerte viento eran remolcadas por el arroyo.

-hubo un tiempo en el cual era un río muy caudaloso –comento Seiya caminado hacia ella, aunque estaba furiosa por la vergüenza que este le hizo pasar, no podía dejar gustar de él.

-imagino que todos pasamos por ello, hay momentos de esplendor y luego simplemente nos volvemos nada –comento ella sin dejar ver el río, melancólicamente.

-puede ser, o muchas nacemos nada y termínanos en lo mismo –dijo Seiya, esta vez llegando junto a ella. Serena subió sus hombros, como quien dice, "quien sabe".

-pasan muchas cosas en el transcurso de la vida que es casi imposible que terminemos como iniciamos –dijo sabiamente. Seiya no quería seguir filosofando, la chica parecía entender del tema y al final el que terminaría diciendo todo sería el.

-si –dijo secamente, vaya si no pasaban infinidad de cosas en la vida.

-¿qué le paso al arroyo, que hizo que dejara de correr con fuerza? –pregunto Serena.

-el decano Zafiro Chiba, hizo que se cerrara la presa, logramos que por la vida que aun guarda del riachuelo dejara correr hasta que los peces dejen de correr por él, eso fue hace un año, y cada vez hay menos peces –explico.

-eso es cruel, estamos aquí para prender a apreciar la naturaleza y el quiere destruirla –comento

-ya sabes, esto es la industria –dijo Seiya viendo correr el agua – ¿por qué saliste de la cafetería? –pregunto, bajando hacia donde pasaba el arroyo, el puente no tenía mucha altura, tomo una vaso de polietileno que había quedado rezagado del día de la fiesta, volteo a ver a Serena y el sol pego tenuemente en su rostro, haciendo que entre cerrara los ojos por la luminosidad, luego subió el vaso –contaminación ambiental, que desconsiderados –dijo con el vaso en la mano, hizo un movimiento y pesco un pececillo, era de color naranja y gris, bastante extraño, subió al lado de Serena, esta lo veía, como ver una estrella en el firmamento, solo admirando pues no se puede tocar.

-pobre animal, lo del perro disecado era solo un chiste –explico por su comentario anterior –soy mala para contar chistes –dijo

-no eres tan mala –dijo Seiya con el vaso y el pescado en su mano –me hiciste reír –dijo y poso el vaso frente a las narices de Serena –y si te hace sentir mejor, no lo hace cualquiera –dijo y tomo la mano de Serena posando el vaso con el pez –toma, cuídalo por mi –dijo, en ese momento llego Mina, Yaten y Amy, al parecer Serena no había matado a Seiya y, Seiya aun no había sacado de sus casillas a Serena.

Y allí Serena se dio cuenta de lo que Mina y Yaten decía, "no siempre se porta así" era verdad, en menos de un segundo ella conoció su interior, solo quería ocultarlo, además se veía que era sumamente dulce. Cuidaría a ese pez por él.

Serena caminaba hacia su habitación, había dejado a Amy en el edificio anterior, Mina y Yaten irían a hablar con un profesor, así que ella decidió llevar a ese hermoso pececito a su habitación y salir a comprar una pecera para convertirla en el hogar de ese pobre animal. Iba tan distraída recordando aquella imagen tan luminosa, que no se dio cuenta cuando un joven se le acerco.

-hola, mi nombre es Darién Chiba, soy del cuarto año, capitán del equipo de natación, ¿quieres formar parte? –le hablo a la chica rubia que distraída iba viendo un vaso sin gracia.

Serena levanto su mirada lentamente, parecía que era a ella a quien le hablaban, cuando termino de ver, era una hermosa sonrisa, con ojos que reflejaban calor, calculo su fuerza, si apretaba mucho el vaso lo quebraría y si aflojaba su mano seguro lo dejaría caer.

-soy de primer año –comento nerviosa, quizá el chico se había equivocado.

Darién era un tipo guapo de ojos hermosos, con una mirada penetrante, capitán del equipo de natación, además de ser el novio de Rei, pero hoy unos ojos celestes le habían impactado, la chica de primer año era hermosa, parecía un hermoso ángel además que ese tono rosa de sus mejías la hacía ver dulce.

-lo sé, por eso te invito a formar parte, te invito a un café para conversar y explicarte de cómo entrar –dijo con una sonrisa entregando un folleto a Serena.

Serena pensó de que, de todas maneras no era la única que llegaría, así que iría a escuchar la información y así no parecería desconsiderada, sonrió y tomo el folleto.

-¿aquí está la información? –pregunto

-en la cafetería en media hora, estará bien, debo terminar de entregar estos folletos –dijo Darién, sin responder a la pregunta.

-está bien –dijo Serena, ahora tendría que apresurarse a comprar la pecera del pececito. Y luego a la conferencia, seguro se llenaría el lugar así que iría temprano.

-¡en media hora! –exclamo Darién y siguió su camino, Serena entro a su habitación, esta universidad sí que tenia a los chicos más guapo, "que será de las mas universidades sin chicos como ellos", pensó.

Salió a comprar la pecera para su pececillo, habían de todo tipo en la tienda, pero le llamo la atención el rotulo, se necesitaba quien atendiera el lugar, jamás había trabajado y le aprecio que no sería mala idea trabajar, no afectaría sus estudios pues era por la tarde y de martes a jueves.

Camino por todos los pasillos buscando la pecera, una le llamo mucho la atención, era redonda y con diseños bonitos por debajo, camino con la pecera redonda en sus manos, se acerco a la cajera.

-que necesito para el empleo –pregunto, la cajera le sonrió y le dio una lista de lo que necesitaba juntar para obtener el empleo, pago la pecera y salió del lugar, recordando lo que hablaba con su mejor amiga, un día tendrían un empleo de medio día y al salir irían a comprar muchos helados.

Serena sonrió y regreso a la universidad, tenía muchas cosas que hacer aun. Llego rápidamente a la cafetería, no había movimiento, no había nadie, le pareció extraño, vio la hora y recordó, no estaba equivocada, había puesto atención, estaba exactamente en el lugar y hora indicada.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV Cuando Serena entro a la cafetería imagino que los estudiantes no estaban interesados en la plática o formar parte de la selección de natación, así que ella haría lo mismo, había llegado para no dejar burlado a Darién, pero ahora se arrepentía por su decisión, era la única en ese lugar, así que dio la vuelta y regresaría mejor con Bony, su pececito así le había llamado. -no te vayas –escucho la misma voz que le ofreció aquella información, detuvo su andar y volvió a girar, apretó sus manos, ahora ya estaba allí. -no vi a nadie, así que pensé que me había confundido de lugar –explico. -quedamos en la cafetería, creí que no vendrías, creí que no aceptarías mi invitación a tomar el café –dijo Darién acercándose a ella, Serena sonrió tímidamente, había escuchado mal o había entendido todo mal, él le había invitado a un café o una charla, en qué momento se había perdido. -yo, bueno, ¿Darién?, dijiste verdad, bueno, creo que… –Serena dio un paso hacia atrás, Darién era guapo además de atento, pero apenas y le conocía y no comprendía porque se le acercaba tanto. -pero ven, vamos tomaremos el café –dijo Darién sin dejar que Serena terminara de hablar, la tomo de la mano y camino hacia dentro de la cafetería, hacia la cocina, encendió la cafetera. -no crees, que te multaran por eso y por estar aquí cuando no hay nadie que… –Serena trataba de comprender que pasaba, sentía pena, creí que en cualquier momento la descubrirían y la expulsarían. -no te preocupes, saben que estamos aquí –dijo Darién nuevamente sin dejarle terminar la oración, sacando dos tazas. -ya veo –expreso Serena más tranquila. -ahora si preciosa –dijo Darién colocándose frente a ella, Serena vio hacia los lados, queriendo evadir la mirada penetrante de Darién. -¿ahora sí?, que quiere decir eso –dijo y se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca. -¿tienes novio? –pregunto Darién, Serena se sonrojo, Darién estaba demasiado cerca para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Seiya, Mina y Yaten llevaban los adornos que se colocarían para la bienvenida. -apresúrate Seiya, esto pesa –dijo Yaten, Seiya empujo con su pierna la puerta, dio vuelta y quedo dentro de la cafetería, allí vio a Darién y la chica rubia con la que había hablado. Serena y Darién giraron a verla, Darién tenía tomadas las manos de Serena, Seiya bajo las cajas dentro y abrió las puertas para dejar entrar a Mina y Yaten. -lamento interrumpir, solo veníamos a dejar los adornos –explico Seiya, Mina sonrió al ver a Serena y camino junto a ella, Serena se soltó del agarre de Darién, Yaten fue el último en entrar. -oye Darién, Seiya está aquí, ya le dije que le buscabas –indico, nadie parecía sorprendido y Serena quería que la tierra se la tragara. -Darién se dirigió a Seiya, quien no dejaba de observar a Serena y esta mantenía la vista hacia el suelo. -Seiya, que sucede, te busque todo el fin de semana, entraras al equipo, te extrañan por allá, además se acerca el campeonato y competiremos contra la universidad de los perdedores, que dices –Darién término de llegar y poso su mano sobre los hombres de Seiya. -lo deje, pero sé que contigo en el equipo ganaran el primer lugar –dijo Seiya, en realidad no quería volver a competir. -miren, antes de seguir y que Seiya amargue mas mi día, le quiero presentar a Serena –Serena giro a verles, no sabía que decir, en realidad no le gustaba que la gente pensara mal de ella y se sentía peor con Seiya allí, pero no entendía el por qué. -Rei te estaba buscando, dijo que te estaría esperando en las canchas –indico Mina, "Darién se había perdido hacia mucho" fue lo que Rei le dijo, ahora ella comprendía porque, pero no entendía porque Serena estaba allí con él y solos. -me voy, nos vemos luego –dijo Seiya -me voy contigo –agrego Darién, se acerco apresurado a Serena –nuestro café está pendiente –dijo y salió tras de Seiya quien ya había salido de la cafetería. Yaten y Mina morían de risa al escuchar la versión de Serena, les había contado como había llegado hasta allí y que había sucedido, Darién sí que le había sorprendido al menos después de ese día todo parecía más simple para Serena, se había adaptado bien, Amy se había convertido en una buena amiga, además de que Mina, Yaten y Seiya a pesar de ser un año mayor que ellas las aceptaron en el grupo, eran muy buenas personas. Serena termino de alistarse, coloco las últimas pelotas de colores en la maleta y salió de su habitación, era jueves, no asistiría hoy a clases, el autobús pasaba justamente frente a la universidad y la dejaba en el lugar indicado, así que con una gran sonrisa salió a su destino. El sol iniciaba a calentar de apoco, no era una mañana tan cálida como habían dicho las noticias, toco la puerta del pequeño edificio, un pequeño patio con el tronco de un árbol a la mitad era el lugar para jugar, sonrió, poso su mirada en la maleta y espero que esos juguetes gustara. Una mujer de cabello cenizo abrió la puerta, tenía una dulce sonrisa –señorita Tsukino, pase adelante –invito con una sonrisa mas amplia. -bueno días, es un gusto volver a visitarles, recién inicie la universidad y no había podido venir, pero como ahora estoy más cerca, vendré mas seguido –dijo abriéndose paso hacia la sala interna del lugar, donde habían tres pequeños viendo televisión, y en cuanto la vieron corrieron hacia ella, Serena bajo la maleta y la abrieron de inmediato, había ropa y muchos juguetes. -señorita, esta ropa es muy bonita –decía una niña no mayor de cinco años. Otra mujer adulta llego, era una mujer con un semblante estricto, pero al ver a Serena sonrió y tomaron asiento, llegaron de apoco más niños, ninguno superaba los doce años. -¿Dónde está, cantor? –pregunto Serena al ver que su pequeño amigo no llegaba. -juega con un juguete nuevo, pero ya escuchara que estas aquí y vendrá como rayo –respondió la señora de semblante recio, la otra probaba la ropa a los pequeños o enseñaba como usar los juguetes. -gorrión, gorrión, gorrión –gritaba una pequeña voz mientras bajaba las escaleras. -vez te lo dije –dijo la superior y Serena salió al encuentro del chico. -cantor –exclamo y lo subió a su regazo –perdona que no viniera el día de tu cumpleaños, es solo que inicie la universidad y no había podido salir, pero ahora vendré seguido –dijo, pero el pequeño se sentía como en casa entre sus brazos, así que no importaba nada más. De su bolsa saco el regalo, fue una cámara fotográfica, eso le había pedio su amiguito a quién le gustaba cantar y por eso era el "cantor" de Serena, él le llamaba gorrión ya que era su acompañante de música. La primer semana parecía prometedora, faltaban horas para que iniciara la fiesta, Amy y Serena fueron convencidas por Mina para asistir al espectáculo, pues ellas no querían asistir, pero cuando a Mina se le metía una idea no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que al final aceptaron ir. Aunque las envidias de las demás chicas no se podía ocultar, habían intentado acercarse al chico más popular de la universidad y este ni las volteaba a ver y ahora se le veía cerca de una chica nueva e inexperta. -parezco un payaso –comento Serena al verse al espejo pintada de una manera exagerada para ella. -no es verdad –indico Mina tomando un espejo –mira, te ves hermosas, así pareces mas grande, no pareces de primer año –indico sonriendo. -pero mira esto –dijo tomando el vestido que Mina le había llegado, para las costumbre de Serena eran exagerados, pues estaba acostumbran a mantener el margen en la apariencia. -¿Qué? –dijo Mina. -me quedara corto –indico Serena colocando el vestido strapless con flequillos al final de la campana -te veras mas adulta, vamos Serena, tienes ya 18 años, debes de portarte más como una adulta –indico Mina con el dedo índice en alto y peinando su cabello. Yaten estaba listo, no sabía cómo su novia lograba convencerlo, aunque le gustaba mucho compartir con ella, si eso era, el haría todo por ella como ella por él, así que sonrió al espejo, luego negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, llego hasta donde Seiya, entro y su amigo estaba en la sentado en la cama con papeles en la mano. -aun no estás listo –comentó Yaten, Seiya giro a verlo con una expresión muy seria. -no iré –dijo dejando los papeles en la cama y sentándose frente al computador, Yaten camino hacia la cama y tomo los papeles, contenía una solicitud de rechazo. -es muy temprano Seiya, debes terminar los estudios primero, veras que luego no te lo negaran –comento Yaten, sabía que su amigo quería recuperar a su hermanito, y le habían denegado la solicitud. -el trabajo paga bien –indico -pero el estado donde piensas tenerlo, gohan necesita tiempo, y tu ahora no lo tienes –Seiya se quedo allí frente al computador, maldiciendo su mala suerte, su corta edad, su impotencia. Después de una larga conversación de adultas o de pre adultas, Mina termino convenciendo a Serena, esta había sido solo una prueba pues faltaban ya algunas horas para el inicio de la tan esperada bienvenida, Serena y Mina salieron en búsqueda de las flores, tenían que llevar esas flores para el salón de la fiesta, Mina al final pertenecía al comité de bienvenida, durante todo el día no había visto a Yaten. -no sé quien eligió flores, los nuevos ni las notan y los demás estudiante de la borrachera que se ponen las terminan vomitando –Serena hizo una mala cara al escuchar la palabra, y siguió caminando, de momento Mina detuvo el paso al sentir que al frente había alguien, los ramos eran grandes y no dejaban ver el camino, Serena había caído al suelo, aunque en realidad había topado con alguien, el ramo de flores que Serena llevaba cayó al suelo y se abrió, cayendo flores alrededor. -¿eres estúpida o te haces? –comento una chica de cabello color rosa y ojos rojizos, tenía una mirada dura, su cabellos estaba peinado igual al de Serena solo que en vez de adornarlo dos bolas de pelo lo adornaban pelo en forma triangular. Seiya había amanecido sin ganas de nada, hoy abría una fiesta y él pensaba muy seriamente dejar la carrera y salir de esa ciudad, esto ya no era vida y si lo era no quería vivirla, Yaten logro convencerle de acompañarle, al menos para llevar la bebidas, y como siempre el lado positivo de Seiya terminaba ganando, debía esforzarse para salir lo antes posible del estudio, tener un buen trabajo y hacer lo que tiene que hacer. -termina el semestre e iré a buscarla –dijo Seiya colocando las bebidas sobre la mesa del salón de fiestas. Yaten frunció el ceño. -pienso hacer lo mismo, tomare una buenas vacaciones –comento Yaten colocando los vasos. Fingiendo no entender. -la mías no serán vacaciones, quiero buscarla y volveré hasta que la encuentre –dijo esta vez mas claro. Yaten lo había comprendido desde un principio, pero no quiso confirmarlo. -debes pensarlos bien, a lo mejor por lo que vas a dejar tu sueño no valga la pena –comento serio Yaten, a veces su amigo podía decir tonterías y cambiar de opinión más rápido que un rayo. -es Michiru Yaten, ten cuidado con lo que dices –Seiya había cambiado su semblante. A Yaten poco le importaba, pero seguro ahora tenía que ser apoyo para su amigo. -lo lamento, no sabía de lo que hablabas –comento, pero no se mostro apenado, claro que lo sabía, adema sabia más de lo que quería saber, y para él, saber lo que sabía era malo pues no podía decir lo que sabía. Después, ambos chicos salieron del lugar, a unos pasos de la salida estaba Mina con un enorme ramo de flore y Serena en el suelo, frente a ellas estaba la señorita Chiba y no estaba de buen humor. -lo lamento –escucharon decir a Serena, mientras levantaba las flores del suelo, apenada, esa chica nunca la veía bien. -ya Rini, danos permiso que estamos atrasadas –dijo Mina bajando las flores para ayudar a Serena a ponerse de pie. -tu cállate Aino –dijo Rini, Mina sintió la necesidad de darle un golpe, pero se contuvo al escuchar la voz de Seiya. -señoritas, la fiesta aun no inicia y ustedes ya están celebrando –comento Seiya. Acercándose de apoco a las tres chicas. Mina giro y vio a Yaten, quien embozo su sonrisa. -¡Seiya! –grito la pelirosa, tirándose a los brazos sin reparo de aquel apuesto chico. Serena observo, esa chica siempre lo saludaba igual, pero como formaba parte de otra facultad, era raro verla, Yaten se acerco a Serena y le tendió la mano, Serena sacudió sus ropas, Yaten ayudo a Mina con el enorme ramo y Mina y Serena cargaron el otro ramo y los llevaron dentro del salón. Seiya se había quedado allí calmando a la fiera. La hora había llegado, Serena, Mina, Amy y Yaten quedaron en verse en la entrada del salón, cada una se arreglo como habían predicho, Serena estaba parada a la entrada del salón, con unos tacones altos, aunque dificultosos para caminar, se sorprendió de no ser la última en llegar, su vestido negro corto dejaban ver sus bien formadas piernas blancas, se había hecho una trenza en el cabello que le caía a un costado del busto, un pequeño collar que quedaba al medio de su bien torneados senos, se veía como una hermosa estrella de cine, los invitados a esta reunión informal llegaban por pareja o de a tres. -¿espera a alguien en especial? –pregunto una fuerte voz masculina, Serena se estremeció un poco a sentirlo tan cerca de su oídio, giro a verle bruscamente y noto que era Seiya con una enorme sonrisa, ella cambio su mirada y sonrió, los ojos de Seiya indicaron un poco de incredulidad, además aquella mirada inocente de Serena no iba con la ropa que llevaba puesta. -no –indico ella sonrojada. Seiya por un momento quedo callado, había confundido a Serena. Comúnmente esa era su entrada, hablarles quedito a las chicas y luego decir unas dos o tres palabras bonitas, pero con ella todo fue diferente desde el principio, parecía aquellos regalos que no esperas para navidad, pero al final terminan gustándote. -¿vas a entrar o quedarte aquí parada? –pegunto Seiya ya más normal, por un instante su mente se había descompuesto. Además que Serena no mostraba sus encantos o al menos no se dejaba ver como realmente era por fuera. -Mina dijo que esperáramos aquí –indico Serena intentando parecer normal, no quería que el notara lo nerviosa que le ponía. Sus piernas parecían una gelatina y su corazón palpitaba a mil, solo faltaba que iniciara a sudar, así que agradeció que el aire soplara fuerte. -la jefa –dijo Seiya caminando al frente de Serena, viendo la silueta cusca de Mina dirigirse a ellos –y hablando de la reina de roma –indico, Yaten y Amy aun no aparecían, después de un rato de estar allí, un rato para los que habían llegado después de Serena, pero a Serena le pareció una eternidad, yate y Amy aparecieron, Mina entro de la mano de Yaten, Amy y Serena juntas, al final Seiya con una mala cara, Serena no entendía, si él no quería estar allí, ¿porque estaba?. Rei llego de la mano de Darién, hacían una linda pareja, habían muchos más invitados, la música sonaba fuerte, el adorno era encantador, todo brillaba, además de una gran luna plateada que adornaba el escenario donde estaba la banda de música de la universidad. Serena sonrió, había visto a esa chica el primer día de clases, parecía que gustaba de Seiya, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era la novia de ese chico que la invito a una taza de café, hacían una linda pareja, pero quién sabe si solo fingían. Continuara... 


End file.
